


Reunited at Last

by M00shr00m_K1ng



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dedicated to a certain group Dm, Gen, Historicalish, Real people, Revolutionary War, The Facts are (sort of) correct, This is a Discord Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-04-17 09:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21709579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M00shr00m_K1ng/pseuds/M00shr00m_K1ng
Summary: Seven friends finally meet up with each other after four long years apart...This really has nothing to do with Hamilton, it's just a tribute fic for my friends on Discord ><
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter One

An anguished scream rang out over the entire encampment of the Patriot Army, scaring a nearby startled flock of birds into flight.

I wince at the pain in my patient’s scream and tighten my grip on his leg, forcing him to keep still as she carefully draws out the bullet buried in his leg. Dropping the small piece of metal on the dresser next to the bed where the patient lay, I snatch a soft white cloth from the table next to them. After tying off the tourniquet, I step back and wipe the blood on my hands on my already bloodstained apron and sigh in relief. "Okay John, you're all patched up now."

He was completely soaked with sweat after hours of trying not to thrash around and scream himself hoarse. I, The only female doctor of this century, had a difficult time with removing the bullet, only because it was surrounded by so much muscle and tissue that I didn't have to tools to properly maneuver around. 

John rested his head against the wall of the small house they were in and sucked in deep breaths, gritting his teeth. His normally happy, youthful face was twisted into one of barely concealed pain, and his eyes were closed tightly.

After a beat of silence, I gently brush John's wet hair out of his face and squeezed his shoulder. "It's alright... You're strong enough to handle just a little bullet to the leg, right, sir?"

He swallows and fists the sheets under him. "Y-yeah..." He grunts. " I c-can handle it... "

I smile softly and reach over to the candle on the small wooden chest of drawers next to the bed and snuffs it out. “I'm glad to hear that... Now get some sleep, alright? I'll be sure to bring you a bite to eat when you wake up.”

"T-Thank you kindly."John nods at me and is soon passed out from exhaustion.

I quietly walked out of the room, leaving the door open just a crack and take a deep, shuddering breath and leans against the wall next to the doorframe. _Oh, my gods… That John... He's barely more than a kid, no older than 16… why is he fighting in this war?_

I quickly shake off my shock and sadness and swiftly untie my apron, folding it neatly over my arm and walking into the living room of the house.  _ I can't let my emotions get it the way of surgery like that again... I could've killed him if I made just one mistake and sliced something I should have… _

“Doc!” A cheerful voice startles me out of my thoughts. I focus on the person standing in the middle of the living room with his back to the roaring fire that was blazing in the fireplace. 

A slow, easy smile spreads across my face as I take in the blue, white and red of his military uniform, and the two gold epaulets on his shoulders. “Marvin!” I toss my apron on the dusty couch and quickly cross the living room to stand in front of the newly made soldier. “Washington appointed you a colonel already?”

The man grins widely and takes off his tricorn hat and presents it to me. “Yup! I’ve got this green cockade in this as part of my uniform as well.”

I gently take the revered hat from him and with close scrutiny, examine the wool felt of the material. The felt is thinning in some places, and I can see after the battle tomorrow, it’ll completely fall apart. Making a split-second decision, I asked him if he would like to dash over to the room I claimed in the house of the former British Loyalist to fix his hat.

Marvin sheepishly scratches the back of his head. “Alright Doc, let’s go. I know it’s in a bit of bad shape, but that old thing has seen many battles in its lifetime.”

_ Oh, that’s right…. That hat was his father’s when he fought in the French and Indian War… poor Marv, I wonder how he’s dealing with his death… _

But, I have the slightest sense of manners and decency, so I refrained from asking the soldier about it. “Alright, let me go grab my sewing kit from my room, and I’ll come back here.” I wave at the only armchair that was clean enough to sit on. “Sit next to the fire and warm yourself up while I grab it.”

Once I saw Marvin had heeded my invitation, I quickly made my way to the room and then panicked for one hot second.  _ Did I leave the kit at home? I can’t jog all the way to Virginia and give my father a scare… oh, it’s under that pile of clothes. _

I wrinkled my nose at the disparaging state of the shirts and pants that were balled up and shoved into the far corner of the borrowed room. I spotted the worn metal of the former cookie tin with my sewing things inside.

I reached down to grab it, and then jumped five feet into the air when I heard the front door of the house slam shut.  _ W-what was that…? _


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the gang arrive. :3

**Fred’s POV**

“Nikki,” I hissed at the older female. “Why did you shut the door so hard? We’re supposed to be a surprise!” She, Ria, Cesia, Faith and I had all decided to pay our Doctor a visit after years of being away at our respective colleges. Ria, Cesia, and Faith were on their way here. Last I heard, there was a small skirmish between Ethan Allen’s Green Mountain Boys and a small portion of the British Army, so the rest of the group will have to find another way here in New Jersey.

She winced and adjusted her brown cross strap satchel. “I didn’t know that the door was  _ that _ heavy! You can’t blame me for how Tories liked their houses.” 

I simply sighed and shook my head. For the oldest person of our little group, she still acted like a person our age. I guess that’s why she fits in so well with us. 

Her skirts rustled as she moves to hug Marvin, who let us in the house when we knocked. “Long time no see, Marvin!”

The colonel, by the looks of his uniform, laughs and squeezes her back in response. “Likewise, Nik.”  _ I know I shouldn’t ship it but…. _

There was the sound of running footsteps, and then a frantic voice said, “Marvin! Wh- OH MY GODS! FRED, NIKKI!” 

I would recognize that voice anywhere. Turning, I saw our longtime friend standing at the entrance of a small hallway branching off of the living room. She was dressed in a blue jacket paired with black pants that looked very similar to the army uniforms, she was holding a small metal tin in her hand, and had a worn tricorn hat draped over one arm. “Doc!” I grinned. “Surprise!”

“Hey, Doc!” Nikki beamed with happiness and let go of Marvin to pull the adequately surprised doctor in a big bear hug. 

Nikki laughed again and only squeezed our friend tighter when she started squirming and protesting about how she despised hugs. So, of course, I joined in the happiness and embraced both of them. “Marvin, join us!”

The soldier shrugged and stepped forward, where Nikki tugged them into the group hug. 

“Guuuuuuuuyssss lemme gooo!” Our doctor whimpered. Her hands wrapped tighter around the little metal tin she was holding, so much that her knuckles turned white. “You know how much I hate hugs!”

“Alright, alright, fine.” I chuckled and released our captive prisoner. The others followed suit and let go of her. “The rest of our crew should be arriving any minute now. They got held up by a minor skirmish between the Brit’s and Ethan Allen’s Green Mountain Boys.”

The Doc huffed and straightened her faded rumpled blue jacket. “Ethan Allen, eh? They’re more like vigilantes… Mr. Allen himself even said that he and his boys didn’t consider himself a part of the official army.” 

Marvin shushed her and looked out the window. “Doc, keep your voice down! That could be seen as Loyalist thinking.”

She shrugged and rolled back on her heels. “We all know well enough that I’m a Patriot through and through. It’s just… they do things outside of the command of George Washington. What if they make a wrong decision and jeopardize the war? We can’t afford that.”

“Well, they were the ones who took back Fort Ticonderoga from the Brits. We probably would’ve had a harder time winning our battles without that fort.” Nikki countered.

Another slow, small smile spread across the Doctor’s face and her brown eyes lit up with an old light that was missing before. “Ah, but if you remember, that was originally Benedict Arnold’s idea. Washington sent him and 400 men on that mission, and on his way there, he met up with Allen and his men. They took back the fort, but Allen got most, if not all of the credit for Arnold’s idea.”

_ Wow…. I didn’t know she knew so much about that… there are things that a doctor shouldn’t know. Just how much does Washington confide in her?  _ I thought, watching the two of them banter back and forth.

**Ria’s POV**

“Come on guys, we’re late!” I waved my arm at Cesia and Faith, gesturing for them to hurry. “The others are probably already there!”

The pair swiftly slide off their horses and quickly tie the leads to a nearby wooden post driven into the ground. The post was next to the large brick house that Fred told us to meet up at, and the house itself looked dusty and abandoned, even though there was a dim light shining through the moth-eaten curtains.  _ Hm…. this is the house where Washington let the Doc treat her patients? This is barely suitable for living here for a week, let alone treat injuries. _

Sighing, I quickly rush to catch up with Faith and Cesia, who, when I was eyeing the house with a critical eye, had already made it halfway up the dirt path. My dress isn’t made for running, and the heavy fabric bogs me down most of the time. I honestly do not understand why my mother forced me to wear this stupid thing. Today was a fairly warm day, and I had to take the shift I wore underneath my dress off to give my skin some breathing room.

Cesia was literally vibrating with excitement. She clutched her silk fan so tightly that I was afraid that she might tear it. “I can’t wait to see everybody again! It’s been so long since we’ve seen each other!”

Faith laughed and stepped up to the door. “Well, now we get to have a very large reunion. I’m surprised that Washington let us in. It seems as if the men are preparing for a large scale battle tomorrow…”

I nodded. “The army really seems to be shaping up after the Baron von Steuben came here, so I’m sure it’ll result in an American victory.”

Cesia smirked and pumped her fist. “Washington and his men will bring down the Brits once and for all and give us our freedom! I just know it.”

Faith raised her fist to knock on the door. “I believe so too.” Cesia and I stepped up with her and Faith knocked three times, and soon, the door was swinging open, and Fred was standing in the doorway.

“Guys you’re finally here!” He cheered, giving each of us a hug before stepping aside to let us into the house. “Come in! The Doc and Nikki are having a… discussion…”

Judging by the raised voices drifting outside, I think it’s just a little more than just a discussion.

“Oh yeah?” The Doctor was saying as we entered the warm living room.”Well, Charles Lee got himself  _ captured  _ by rookie cavalry leader Banastre Tarleton. How’s that for your s-called “unrecognized hero of the Revolution?”

“Ah, but he didn’t talk about our plans to any of the British Generals!” Nikki retorted, a half-smile playing on her lips.

The Doctor made a sound with her mouth and threw up her hands. “Of course he didn’t have to blab, Benedict Arnold did that for him, and willingly, may I add!”

Those of us who were outside made our way onto the sooty couch to watch the heated debate going on between the two women. I waved a little at Marvin, who waved back with a smile, then returned his attention to the argument. I don’t blame him. This is actually sort of captivating, the effortless way the two slip into easy, light-hearted banter, and the strong points that the both of them bring out.

There’s a dip in the couch between Faith and me, and I glance over to see Fred settling in there, hands fidgeting with a small metal tin in his lap.  _ Ah. _

“Okay, but need I remind you that it wasn’t Benedict Arnold’s fault that he left and betrayed us.” Nikki tapped the side of her head and grinned at the confused Doctor. “He only left because he thought that he would get recognition for his bravery and skills in war, but I’m willing to bet the Brits treat him the same way as Ethan Allen did, with the added bonus of not trusting him because he’s a traitor.”

The Doc knew when she was defeated and inclined her head. “You won this round, Nik.”

Nikki bowed and winked. “Thank you for playing with me.”

They both jumped when sudden applause filled the room and twisted around to face the three of us sitting on the couch. “Bravo!” I cheered, standing up with a rustle of skirts.

Cesia, Fred, and Faith all stood up as well and cheered with me. Doc’s eyes widened as she took in who exactly was clapping and she made a small squeak as Marvin joined in as well.

“Guys!” Nikki laughed and hugged each of us in turn. “When did you get here?”

“Just in time to hear the last bit of your debate,” Cesia replied cheerfully.

The Doc snickered and glanced sideways at Nikki. “Ah, a debate was it?”

Nikki smirked and turned back to her. “Hm, seemed more like a one-sided one to me, since I very obviously won from the very beginning.”

The Doctor’s expression of calm was replaced with one of outrage and amusement. “Excuse me?”

As they started to argue once more, the rest of us exchanged glances and started to laugh again. 

** _Everyone:_ **

_ Oh, how I’ve missed this. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're not apart of the chat, then I extend my gratitude for reading this short little story. :D


End file.
